


The little mermaid's mystery

by Starry_flavored



Category: Jibaku shounen hanako-kun, 地縛少年花子くん | Jibaku Shounen Hanako-kun | Toilet-bound Hanako-kun (Manga)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25313704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starry_flavored/pseuds/Starry_flavored
Summary: I suck at summaries i'm sorry
Relationships: Aoi Akane | Glasses/Reader, Hanako | Yugi Amane/Reader, Minamoto Kou/Reader, Minamoto Teru/Reader, Yugi Tsukasa/Reader
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

Hi! I'm the author i will be starting this by saying that i have no talent whatsoever in writing (i'm ssorry ;;) i will be updating this as soon as i learn how to use the tags because sadly i still don't know how to do it and i'm still new to ao3.  
Until then see you soon


	2. Encounters in the neighborhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I still don't know how to use tags ;~;

"Ne ne , have you heard?  
There is a new student at kamome academy"

"Usually it would be a big gossip around the school.  
But it's a foreign student so everyone is dying to know about them"

"I heard that it's a boy! and that he has really good grades and speaks fluent japanese!"

" i heard it's a student that won a trip to japan because of a contest and that our school was the first option they had"

"I heard it's a loner that has a rich family so that's why they came to our school"

Of course (Y/N) was none of those, she was walking on her path and trying to avoid any eyes of the students.

She didn't know what was wrong with them and she was just coming back home, hell! She enrolled not even a week ago and didn't even receive her uniform. Did rumors spread so quickly?

She walked faster knowing that there was not time to waste on admiring the nice little neighborhood since people we're still outside and there was no point trying to meet the neighbors kids because it was usually bad news.

The sun wasn't setting yet but she knew she had to get back home safely.  
From afar she could spot her house ,she slowed down and walked until she arrived.  
Grabbin her keys from her jacket pocket and pushed them in the lock to unlock the door.

For some reason the lock has been stuck for a few days so (Y/N) didn't seem to care when she twisted the keys harshly and opened the door with her foot.  
She stepped in and locked the door behind her.  
Just as she entered the room her nose was filled with a pleasant smell of what she could recognize as her sister's cooking.

"I'm home!"  
She always warned people that she was comin in and knocked 3 times on the door of the kitchen even if it wasn't closed.

"Hello (N/N),(aka:nickname)how was you trip outside? Did you bring me what i needed or did you forget again?"  
Her sister had in fact sent her to buy some things she needed to make a pie.  
But she hadn't found one specifical ingredient.  
After settings the groceries on the floor she sighed.

"Yes but no:i brought the sugar, apples and syrup but couldn't find any honey at the store because they said they didn't have any." She put the syrup and sugar on the counter then proceeded to get the apples out of the bag.

" My goodness, if i sent you to the sea you wouldn't find any water"  
It was true that (Y/N) wasn't really lucky when it came to finding things so she didn't understand why her sister insisted on her getting everything.

She responded very glumly.  
"What am i gonna do? Make you some honey?"

Her sister stopped stirring bowl she had in her hands and turned to look at her younger sister.

This usually meant bad news.

"Well if you stopped having an attitude and went to ask the neighbors for some you would better"

(Y/N) was shocked, she didn't know the neighbors and she could tell so many reasons why she didn't wanna do it.

"I-i mean, i c-c-could but! We still didn't meet them and f-formally introduce ourselves!-"  
Her sister cut her off by poiting to the door.

"You could just not do it and go back to the store but i saw a girl around your age in there with indigo hair that seemed pretty nice so go outside and ask her for her name does that reasure you?"

In fact that is NOT reassuring.  
But she complied to her sister's wishes or else she would get yelled at.

"Alright but come close the door then"

She left the keys on the table and walked outside.  
(Y/N) was frozen and didn't know what to do as she looked back to the door and saw her sister watching.

She fixed her clothes that looked a little dirty here and there but she thought her jacket could go another day without being washed.

'Alright...go!'  
She sped up to the other side of the road after looking from both sides.  
And jumped in front of the neighbors door.

She knocked on the door but then noticed there was a doorbell so she rang it.

"Coming!" She heard from the other side.

Her anxiety turned up a notch as she waited impatiently at the doorstep.

Just as she blinked, the door opened revealing a girl with indigo locks brushed into two loops, wide and shiny indigo eyes wearing pajamas.

"Yes?" She asked  
(Y/N) went ahead to ask her.  
"Umm...excuse me" she began, but stopped just as she noticed she was speaking english.

"Nani?" Aoi knew how to speak in english because of the english classes she took but didn't expect a fluent english speaker with a perfect accent ro appear at their doorstep.

(Y/N) corrected herself by restarting in japanese but still very unsure.

"Umm...Hi! I'm (Y/N),the girl who just moved in the neighborhood a few time ago.  
Pleased to meet you! My sister wanted to ask you if you could lend us some honey please?"

Aoi was thankful that she could at least speak japanese even if her accent gave it ou that she was a foreigner.

"Hey i'm Aoi! Pleased to meet you (Y/N)-san!  
I'll go get the honey! Feal free to come in!"

(Y/N) stepped a foot inside the house and looked around her, she didn't get too dar from the door just as she saw Aoi coming back.

Aoi saw the (h/c)ette and gave her the honey pot that looked filled to the brim and a bag of sweets.  
"Here (Y/N)-san, please accept these sweets to welcome you here"

(Y/N) was really happy since she never really receive any gifts from neighbors.

"Thank you so much Aoi-san!" She smiled at the girl wish she gladly returned.

"I wish i could talk more but i have to get ready for school tomorrow" (Y/N) added

"Oh that's right me too! Tell me (Y/N)-san are you going to kamome academy?"

"Waa- i am actually!" She looked surprised that the girl knew wich school she went "How did you know?"

Aoi smiled an beamed " I'm going there too actually! I have a friend that is also our neighbor that goes there too! So you're the foreign student everyone has been speaking of?"

(Y/N) knew she had been popular since she entered the school to register but she didn't know all her neighbors would know.  
"Well i guess i am" she scratched her neck

"His name is Akane and he's been my friend since childhood, maybe we can walk to school together tomorrow morning i have another friend i would like you to meet!" She offered

(Y/N) smiled, she was going to ask her mother about it as soon as she went back home but she was worried about how she was going to tell Aoi about her decision- or more like her mother's decision.  
Just as she was about to tell Aoi abou it she quickly gave her a small note.

"Here, this is my number, message me if you can't ,i will tell Nene-chan and Akane-kun about you so that they know if you're coming or not"

In return (Y/N) quickly grabbed her phone and sent Aoi a message to check if it was her number.

A buzzing sound came from Aoi's pockets and she knew it was hers.

"I'll tell my mother about it, thank you so much Aoi-san" she smiled again

"No problem (Y/N)-san" Aoi genuinly replied

(Y/N) waved goodbye to Aoi and walked back home.  
She had expected Aoi to close the door as soon as she left but Aoi still smiled at her while looking at her reaching her house.

Aoi waved a goodbye to (Y/N) when she did  
And she closed the door.

(Y/N) closed the door to her own home after finding it unlocked.  
She was sure her sister didn't close the door.

She put her shoes in front of the door and walked back to the kitchen.  
Her mother was doing the dishes while she did so.

"Mom!mom!i met the neighbors daughter she is SO nice!" (Y/N) placed the sweets and the honey on counter.

"Oh really? Did your sister send you to ask for stuff from the neighbors again?" Her mother asked

"Yeah she did- But i just found out that she goes to the same school as me! And she wants me to walk home with her tommorow with a couple of friends! Can i please go?"

"Well, i was thinking on sending your sister with you but that's a plan i guess, did she give you the sweets? I would like to speak with her parents tommorow morning." 

"Waa- really?! I can?!" (Y/N) was surprised since her mother never let her go out with her friends

"Well of course there was a reason why i didn't let you go out back in our home but i guess it doesn't matter since she lives in front of you and you're going to high school" her mother didn't look away from the dishes while saying so

(Y/N) went up to her mother and hugged her from the back "thank uou so much mom!" She placed a kiss on her cheek before running to the sink to wash her hands.

"Oh no! Don't you hug me with that dirty and old jacket of yours it's smelly and awfully ugly" her mother hated her jacket for some reason.

So (Y/N) went upstairs after hearing her mother yell at her to put her jacket in the washing machine, and took her things to the bathroom to take a shower.  
By the time she got out she could see the sun setting.  
She entered her room and then remembered somerhing very important.

"Mom! When do you think the school is gonna give me my uniform?" She asked peeking into the kitchen.

Her sister was trying the sweets that Aoi gave them and her mother was setting the table.

"They said you'll have to wait another week or two to get it sweetie" 

(Y/N) huffed in disapointment, she was finally able to break free from the strict dress code of her school and wear dresses thanks to the uniforms but seems like the school had other plans. And plus the uniforms looked super comfy since they had pockets but they looked like they would stain easily because they we're white.

"Alright then" she hopped upstairs and placed her school stuff in her bag and removed the towel aound her hair and placed it on the hanger.  
She dressed up and went to text Aoi to tell her that she was coming

(Y/N):  
__Hi Aoi-san. It's (Y/N) i just wanted to tell you that i'm able to walk with you to school.

She placed her phone on her nightstand and plugged the charger while waiting for Aoi to answer.  
'Maybe i shouldn't have texted her so late after all' she thought  
Her phone buzzed after several minutes.

She unlocked her phone and locked at the sender.

Unsaved number:  
__No problem (Y/N)-san!

__ Thanks for telling me! 

__I just told Nene-chan and she asked me to give you her number too if you wanted it

__Aoi shared a contact:(Nene-chan)__

__And i didn't tell Akane you we're coming but i'm sure he won't mind!

(Y/N) typed fast too eager to respond

(Y/N):  
__Oh alright then thank you Aoi-san!  
__I'll make sure to text her to make sure text her to check if it's her number  
__Thank you Aoi-san

She saved Aoi's number on her contacts  
Aoi:  
__No problem (Y/N)-san!  
__Oyasumi .

(Y/N):  
__Goodnight Aoi-san

She placed her phone back on her nightstand and fluffed her pillows  
(Y/N) remembered she forgot to dry her hair but told herself she will do it in the morning.  
After debating if she would go downstairs to eat the sweets Aoi gave her or sleep for too long.  
She did look very angry and menacing to other,she was happy.  
She drifted away into a dreamless sleep


End file.
